


Baby Honey

by Irisblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Louis Tomlinson, Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, Louis calls Harry baby, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Harry Styles, its pretty cute, then theres bad stuff, theres smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisblossom/pseuds/Irisblossom
Summary: Louis is the baddest of bad boys and Harry is his baby.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter One

“Boys come downstairs, lunch is ready,” Anne yelled. Soon after two pairs of feet were heard barreling down the stairs.

Harry and Louis had been inseparable since Harry was born. When Louis heard the next-door neighbors were having a baby boy, he’d been ecstatic. When Harry was born Louis spent as much time as his three-year-old boy schedule would allow with the newborn. Harry had immediately taken a liking to his new friend and Anne often found herself calling Louis over to comfort Harry if he was crying. Something about Louis always calmed him down.

“Mum, can Lou sleepover tonight?”

“Sure, honey. Just don’t fall asleep too late. Your first day is the day after tomorrow!”

“Sure thing, Anne. I’ll make sure the little one goes to bed early.” Harry pouted as Louis ruffled his hair and Anne merely smiled at the two.

Harry was starting his first year of high school while Louis was in his last. To say Harry was nervous was an understatement, but Louis? Louis was a trainwreck. Harry knew him as a protector, his best friend, and the sweetest person in the world. The people at school, however… knew him as a ruthless “bad boy.” See, at home, Louis was a completely different person. At school, Louis was popular, thirsted over by every girl, and did whatever he pleased. This included fights, which is why Louis was so nervous.

Harry was sunshine. Harry was rainbows and oversized hoodies and sweater paws. He absolutely hated violence and every time Louis came home with another injury from what he would call “skating incidents,” he would see the look of sadness in Harry’s eyes. Louis didn’t know how he kept his lifestyle a secret from Harry. Surely he would’ve figured it out by now. But no, he hadn’t, and now he was either gonna have to learn who Louis was from other people or Louis himself. Louis had to tell him.

When the boys finished dinner, they went upstairs where they brushed their teeth, washed their faces, changed into their PJs, and got into bed. Louis was spooning the smaller boy while Hercules played on his laptop. Louis paused the movie.

“Harry, can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” the younger boy said, turning under Louis’ arm so the pair were face to face.

“What you see or hear about me at school may be different than your idea of me.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Louis sighed, “I’m a different person there. People are scared of me. I get into fights, I skip classes, I do stupid things.”

“Oh,” the young boy looked concentrated. “I mean- I guess as long as you don’t do it around me it’s alright. I’d never ask you to change for me.”

“You know I would though, right baby?” Louis looked serious and Harry blushed a bit at the nickname, he always did. “If you ask me to change I will. For you.”

“I know, I know, Lou. But, I love who you are. Every part of you and I want you to do what you like, even if I may not favor it.” Harry said sincerely.

“Thank you, babes, I love you.”

“I love you too boo bear.” Harry smiled, shut his laptop, and turned the lights out. He shifted so his back was against Louis again and they were spooning once more.

“Boo?” Harry spoke into the darkness.

“Mhm?”

“I’m nervous.” Louis shifted up onto his elbow and turned Harry’s face so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t have any friends. Ed moved away and Taylor’s switching schools.”

“You have me. And you’ll make friends, everyone’ll love you. Don’t worry baby.”

“Okay…” Louis moved back and put his arm around Harry’s waist.

“Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too, Boo.” Louis smiled into Harry’s hair and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Panic Attack

“C’mon Lou, five minutes!” Jay yelled up the stairs. Louis groaned. 

“I know, I bruhing ny teeh,” He slurred back. He spat out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth and face. 

He looked over his Def Leppard tee shirt and Black skinnies.  _ Good enough,  _ he thought as he ruffled his feathery fringe. He ran downstairs, picked up a banana, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and kissed Jay on the cheek. 

“You’re driving Harry, right hun?”

“Yeah, I am mum. I’ll see you later, love you.” He shut his door and looked over to Harry’s porch as he finished his banana and threw the peel in a bush. He walked over to Harry’s front door and knocked. 

“Oh hi, hun. Harry’ll be down in a minute. He just had to go upstairs for a moment.”

“Sure, Anne.” Louis gave her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek as Harry ran down the stairs wearing the cutest lavender sweater that gave him sweater paws and a pair of his own black skinnies. Louis held his arms out as Harry beamed, barreled into Louis’ arms, and wrapped his legs around the taller boy’s waist. Louis spun them around once and set the boy down, Anne was smiling. 

“Hi Boo,” Harry breathed out.

“Morning baby, you ready?”

“Yup, let’s go,” Harry said and hugged his mother.

The boys walked out to Louis’ Range Rover. Louis ran around, opened Harry’s door, and ran back to Harry. 

“Lou,” Harry chuckled, “What’re you doi- LOUIS!” Harry screamed as Louis picked him up, bridal style, and placed him into the passenger seat. Louis smirked and went to the driver’s side. 

“You excited, love?” Louis asked as he turned on his car and looked towards Harry. Harry smiled weakly, Louis frowned. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Louis started driving. 

“I guess I hadn’t really given it a lot of thought until now. Like, obviously I’ve been worried about starting school, but I hadn’t really thought about everything that entails,” Harry said, breath quickening.

“Oh babe,” Louis said, he took Harry’s hand in his from across the consol and ran his thumb across the boy’s knuckles. Harry’s breath got faster and Louis saw tears going down his face, “shit shit shit.”

Louis pulled the car over on the side of the road, about a block away from school. He knew how to handle these at this point. Louis unbuckled Harry and lifted him onto his lap so harry was straddling him. Harry’s eyes were clouded over and he was deep in his head, tears streaming down his face. Louis picked his hand up and placed it over his heart. 

“Stay with me baby, focus on me. I’m here, you’re okay…” Louis continued to murmur comforting words into Harry’s ear until his breathing returned to normal and his sobs turned to whimpers. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and leaned into his chest.

“Boo,” Harry said, voice raspy from crying, “what if they hate me? What if I don’t make any friends and I’m alone all day?”

“Harry,” Louis said sternly, taking Harry’s chin and turning it towards himself, “you’re the most amazing, kindest person I know. You’ll make new friends so easily. I promise.” Louis pecked his forehead. Harry murmured an “okay” and went back into the passenger seat. 

“Do I look like I just cried?” Harry chuckled, looking at Louis as he started the car back up. 

“Not really, your face is just red is all.” Harry looked at Louis’ shirt that now had tear stains covering it.

“Oh boo, I’m so sorry about your shirt.”

“S’okay. It’ll dry off, I don’t mind when it’s you, baby,” Harry blushed and Louis pulled into the school parking lot. 

“You ready, H?” Harry looked into Louis’ eyes.

“Y-yeah, let’s go.” The boys got out of the car. Louis pulled Harry into his side and put his arm around his shoulders as the two walked to the front doors of the school. Both nervous, for different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this has taken a while and it's REALLY short but I swear I'll update more soon.

“You ready?” Louis asked.

“Y-yeah I am,” Harry replied as Louis took his backpack and placed it onto his own arm, holding both, and placed his other arm back over Harry’s shoulder. They both took a deep breath and walked through the main doors. Harry jumped as choruses of  _ Tommo!  _ and  _ Louis how’re ya!  _ were yelled at him. Louis nodded and waved at his classmates when necessary. Harry also noticed the students giving him questioning looks as they passed. 

The looks Harry was receiving from other girls in the hallway were enough to make him pull away from Louis’ hold on his shoulder. Louis only pulled him back and squeezed Harry’s bicep once, in reassurance, before Harry resettled, be it uncomfortably. One girl walked right up to Louis and gave a side-eyed glare to Harry.

“Hey, Lou-Bear. How was Summer babes?” 

_ Lou-Bear? Babes? Who is this girl,  _ Harry thought.  _ Louis never mentioned having a girlfriend. _ Louis must’ve noticed how Harry’s demeanor changed and the fact that Harry tensed beside him because he started drawing circles into the front of Harry’s shoulder with his finger comfortingly.

“Hey El, it was fine.”

“Hm, what’s up with him,” Eleanor said, nodding her head in Harry’s direction. 

“I’m Harry,” Harry mumbled softly. She scoffed and started giggling.  _ I don’t like her,  _ Harry thought.

“He’s your new bitch?” Harry tensed even more and when Louis looked over at him, he seemed to be making himself smaller in Louis’ arm. 

“Get the hell away from me, Eleanor. I'll never be into you,” Louis said, looking her dead in the eyes. She recoiled a bit and walked back towards her friends. 

“Lou!” Harry said, flicking Louis on the ear.

“Ow, what was that for.”

“Don’t be rude,” Louis started walking again with Harry under his arm. 

“I’ll do it again if anyone tries to pull that shit,” he shrugs, “No one talks to you like that.” Harry blushed and turned into Louis’ arms to give him a hug. 

“This is your class, babe,” Louis said, Harry sighed.

“I know, when will I see you next?” 

“I’ll be waiting right outside this door to walk you to your next class once this one ends, Haz. I love you.” Louis said, kissing Harry on the head and watching him walk into his English class. The other students in the hallway seemed surprised by Louis’s actions. They hadn’t seen Louis be affectionate towards someone since- well, they’d never seen Louis be affectionate ever. Zayn walked up behind Louis and slapped his friend on the back. 

“Ugh, fuck off Zayn.” 

“Good to see you too, Lou. Yeah, my summer was great, how about you?”

“Mmph” Louis grumbled. Zayn laughed and the two walked to their first class of the day. 


End file.
